


You Want A Coffee? (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart of my favorite RayK and Dief scene. From Easy Money.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You Want A Coffee? (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/8ego1Ae_IcG9SOpEjtC7rB6yMWrTJELID14pJL9yZHVeXuE3_RNQAKBURqzNY45U_HrHIi5_Rss3fwLtVLGDJILAnC4QsZuOvS34WbDgkyVbe2yAH54fZmhmmTYig1Q62FYZTUHmyg=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
